


What's My Name?

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [12]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Embarrassment, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Pet Names, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Mai finds out all of the things that Ty Lee calls Azula.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	What's My Name?

“‘Zula I’m cold,” Ty Lee whined as they sat watching turtle ducks swim calmly around the pond. 

“So,” Azula said, not even looking at her.

“I’m going to try again. Azula, I’m cold,” Ty Lee said pointedly. 

Azula turned to look at Ty Lee and quirked up an eyebrow at her. 

“Why did you call me that,” she asked. 

“Call you what,” Ty Lee said, feigning ignorance. 

“You know what you did,” Azula replied. 

“I called you your name, Azula.” 

Azula stiffened. 

“That’s not what you call me.” 

“Oh yeah,” Ty Lee said, jokingly, “what should I call you.” 

“You can call me ‘Zula, Princess, The Greatest Girlfriend Ever, really hot, master, daddy…” Azula trailed off, counting on her fingers. 

Mai snickered. 

“She calls you daddy?” 

“Don’t underestimate the eroticism of the nickname “Daddy,”” Azula said with a wicked grin. 

“Ew, please stop,” Mai deadpanned.

Azula shrugged. Then she looked at Ty Lee. 

“You missed one,” she announced.

“What,” Azula asked. “I’m pretty sure I just listed all of the acceptable ones.” 

“No there’s something else you’d like me to call you.”

Azula blushed slightly and Mai noticed. 

“Can you not do this right now with Mai here.”

“If you didn’t want it to get to this point you could have, A. cuddled with me when I first said I was cold, or B. said all of the names. You really just announced that I’ve called you master.” 

“What does she call you Azula,” Mai asked. “Come on, what is it.” 

“I refuse to indulge this,” she said, crossing her arms.

“I guess I’m just going to have to tell her all the things that you call me. I feel like that would be more embarrassing. Cut your losses Azula.” 

“Not with the Azula again,” Azula grumbled. 

“What can I call you then?”

“I already said, ‘Zula, Princess, The Greatest Girlfriend Ever, really hot, master, daddy…”

“Andddd,” Ty Lee prodded. 

Azula looked down at her hands and blushed. 

“Andbaby,” she whispered really fast. 

Mai chortled. 

“I’m proud of you for saying that ‘Zula, you deserve quite a treat tonight.” 

Mai stopped laughing and made a retching noise. Azula smirked. 

“You guys are so gross,” Mai deadpanned. Inside she actually thought her best friend’s relationship was very cute but it would ruin her entire reputation to ever say anything about it. 

“Baby,” Ty Lee started. Azula blushed even deeper. Mai cringed even harder. “I’m cold.”

“Oh for Agni’s sake, just come here.” 

Ty Lee hopped up from the rock she was sitting on and plopped herself down between Azula’s legs. The princess wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and the acrobat leaned into the warm embrace. 

“Was that so hard,” Ty Lee asked. 

Mai made a whipping motion and sound effect. Now, Ty Lee rolled her eyes. Twisting around she gave Azula a firm kiss on the lips. 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed about doing nice things for me,” she said. “It’s just Mai here and I do lots of nice things for you.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Azula murmured, pressing a kiss to Ty Lee’s neck after she turned back around. 

“Maybe it's good that we’ve gone soft,” Mai commented. “Better than how we were as kids, which was traumatized and repressed.” 

“You can say that again,” Ty Lee replied, playing with Azula’s fingers. 

“Mai, are you out here,” Zuko’s voice boomed through the garden. 

“Yeah,” she called, in as loud of a voice as her gravely tone would ever allow.

“What are you doing?”


End file.
